A Fated Love
by TheLovelyThea
Summary: Bella has just graduated college and attends a party where she spends the night with a hot green eyed stranger, when she finds herself feeling sensations that she has never felt before.How will Bella handle the consequences of her action?
1. Chapter 1

A Fated Love

Chapter 1 _The Party_

**Disclaimer: **just have them on loan. I own nothing, but a Jacob Black poster that I like to throw darts at. ;)

* * *

_Flashback-_

"_Bells you really need to relax." Angela said dragging me to party giving by one of her boyfriends' friends. "For just one night"_

"_I know, I know" I mumbled being pulled through a door of a well decorated apartment too well decorated for any college student I know of. I would much rather be at home relaxing in sweatpants and a t-shirt from all of the studying I have done this year, than stumbling in shoes that are uncomfortable with strangers._

"_Relax Bella it is just a party" giving me an aggravated eye roll after scanning the room for her boyfriend Ben. _

_Noticing the direction she was looking and spotted him standing with an intimidating look guy. Ben looked up and noticed us walking towards him and once he spotted Ang his face seemed to light up. Seeing the way that he looked at her warmed me to know that once I leave in a couple of weeks for my internship that she will have him._

"_Well hello ladies" the intimidator said finishing his conversation with Ben._

"_Hey Angela and Bella this is my friend Emmett he is the one throwing this party" at hearing our names Emmett face became friendly to a point where he did look so intimidating. Emmett has a kind face that is included with dimples, a head of short curly black hair, and a broad chest the size of a linebacker. "Emmett this is my girlfriend Angela Weber and her friend Bella Swan _

_As the others start to talk, I start to look around and notice a lot of familiar faces that I've seen through the years but never sparked up a conversation with. As I tried to gravitate back to Ang and Ben, over the shoulder of Emmett I saw him. _

_He had deep bronze hair that stood in perfect disarray, a strong jaw and perfect lips that held a crooked smile. As he started in our direction his eyes focused on me and I heard myself audibly gasp he had the most intense jade colored eyes pouring into me, as though he could see my soul. _

_"Hello" he smiled crookedly at the group and then stopping on me. I felt myself release a breath I didn't know I was holding at the sound of his voice._

_"Hey guys this is my brother Edward the honoree...he starts his residency next month so we thought we would throw him his last shindig before he becomes all too important for us little people." Emmett said patting Edward on the back. Edward… something about just his name sends a shock to my brain that instantly makes me smile. "Ed this is Ben you know him of course with him is his girlfriend Angela Weber and her friend Bella Swan."_

"_Hello, nice to meet you" staring right at me with a crooked smile._

_Did anyone else just realize how hot it is in here. Looking up in his emerald eyes it takes a minute to realize I had yet to speak._

"_Hello" I meekly stuttered._

_Realizing I was still standing there ogling this Green eyed God, I slowly pulled away from Ang in search of the kitchen for something to take my mind off where I am and whom I was talking too. As I found my way into the kitchen, I take in the table full of drinks; beer, beer, vodka and more beer, oh so many choses. Looking around the table and I grab a bottle of water and a beer and head out._

_As I sip on my beer I start to take in my surroundings. The apartment was very well decorated, very masculine and contemporary. I noticed a room that is less crowded and have a sit and listen to the slow mummer of the noise coming from the outside of the room._

_With my head leaned back and my eyes closed I could hear and feel him before I saw him._

"_So this is where you are hiding" he says stepping closer into the room with a crooked smile in place._

"_Just looking for a bit of peace and quiet" I say looking in his reflective eyes "So I guess congratulations are in order"_

"_Huh" he said looking at me quizzically._

"_Your residency" I looked at him curiously. 'Huh' seriously is his only response._

"_Oh yeah it's nothing" he said sheepishly looking me in the eye. "I hear that you graduate this year was well congrads"_

"_Yeah English and American Lit" I say noticing that it was so comfortable to talk to him, and was slowly coming up with ways to keep him talking just so I could hear his velvety voice._

"'_Will I set up my everlasting rest, and shake the yoke of inauspicious stars, from this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last arms take your last embrace and lips o you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss'" he breathe looking me so deep in my eyes that everything around faded into nothing but me and him. Seriously could this man become anymore perfect._

"_..Shakespeare" I say relaxing further in his presence more than I ever thought I would. He looked in my eyes as he sat on the couch next to me, what he was looking for there I have no clue but I could slowly feel myself opening up for him._

"_You are so beautiful Bella" his breath just an inch away from my face. His hypnotizing scent was dazzling me from further coherent speech._

_Maybe it was the beer working or my own imagination going crazy, but I leaned in further and let my lips touch his lips softly._ _The fact that I really did not know this man had yet to ring any bells in my head. As my lips touched his I felt an electric current run through my body and stop right between the moistness he was definitely causing between my legs. _

_-End flashback_

_

* * *

_

Okay if I take a deep breath and close my eyes maybe this will all turn out to be a horrible nightmare…

_Breathe_

_Breathe_

Nope not likely they are all still there, all five boxes and ten stick –that took an immeasurable amount of urine on my part-that all say the same thing "pregnant"….

"No"

"No"

"No" this is not how I expected to start my new life, this was not the plan.

Not my plan at all. I was supposed to attend college at Northwestern graduate with my masters' degree in American and English Literature and intern at a good editorial company. What am I going to do I cannot be a mother; I don't know how and on top of that a single mother. My own mother not being the greatest example, not saying Renee was a horrible mother just that I was more of the mother in this relationship, she was just a bit flighty to say the least but I love her none the less.

"Oh My God" my mother how is she going to respond to this, thinking of my mother only leads me to thinking of my father _he is going to be so disappointed in me._ How will I handle the look in his eyes when he sees me, his little girl returning home pregnant not knowing even the last name of her child's father or how to find him. _Charlie is so not going to like this._

Rubbing my stomach looking in the mirror I wondered how I could be so careless so irresponsible. Peering down at my stomach trying to see if I could see any difference and stopped noticing the slight pug of my abdomen that was never there before, now seeing I slide my hand across the bulge a felt an intense feeling of protectiveness for my unborn child.

_My unborn child._

_

* * *

_

**Review Please! and thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Time Flies When You're Having Fun_

**EPOV **_**4 years later**_

Dec. 22

_In a hurry to get home after a long and exhausting shift at the hospital I gun it home before my exhaustion caught up with me. Once entering my driveway and stepping out of the car and I rush toward the door and become more relax once I hear the padding of little feet and feel the colliding of a little body. _

"_Hey daddy, me and mommy have been waiting on you… what took you so long?" Says my daughter looking up at me with an wide eyed expression._

"_Sorry sweet pea got here as soon as I could," looking at her with pure adoration. With her mahogany hair with flecks of auburn trailing down her back, in waves of unruly curls and her deep brown eyes gazing at me._

_Brown eyes…_

"EEEDDDWWWAAARRRDDD"

"_No daddy, don't leave!" she cried with those so familiar brown eyes._ Before I could speak I was awoken to the incessant sound of another voice.

"DUDE… WAKE UP!"

That could only be the sound of my most annoying and only brother. Figuring if I could just stay still and pretend that I am dead he will go away. _BOOM…BOOM…BOOM._ No such luck.

I get up because I have the feeling if I don't the big idiot will not go way. I get out of bed and slip in my connecting bath. I take longer in the shower then usual letting the water release the tension of working an extra shift at the hospital. It seems the emergency room becomes busier the colder it gets and since it is the middle of December we are at our busiest and I lack any social life so all there is, is work. While letting the water wash over me, my mind drifting back to my dream of a family of my own, those brown eyes of my dream were so familiar.

"Come on Assward let's get a move on," Emmett hollered through the door. You would think for someone with a degree in sports medicine they would act older then a ten year old, but nope not Emmett he is in a class of his own.

Coming out of my bathroom I go straight to my walk-in closet and grab the first non-hospital related clothing I saw, and proceed to dress and leave my room.

Walking into my kitchen I notice Emmett bent over raiding my newly stocked fridge, "Why are you here what do I owe this unwanted pleasure"?

"Well the all-knowing Pixie knew that you were not going to remember that we have lunch with the parental units today, so she sent me, the best looking alarm clock you will ever see," eyeing me smugly.

"If we're having lunch with mom and dad then why are you in my refrigerator and I remember dad mention something about lunch at work." While watching him proceed to make a sandwich and him devour it soon after I heard my phone ring, looking down and noticing it is the Halfling herself.

"Well Hello Alice thank you for sending Big Brother Bear here to eat all my food," I spoke into the phone.

"_Well I had to make sure you were up and Emmett seemed to be the right choice,"_ she smugly sighed into the phone.

"Yeah well we are walking out and heading to the house right now," quickly murmured in the phone hanging up on Alice.

Grabbing my coat and keys I follow Em to mom and dad's house for the weekly lunch. Pulling into the drive I notice Alice's yellow Porsche and pull in next to it. Jumping out I walk start into the house, no point in knocking at the house I grew up in all childhood. Once entering I head straight for the kitchen knowing that is where all the action is.

"Hello big brother," Alice chirped.

"Hello my favorite sister" I smile at her and kiss her forehead, making a bee line for the stack of steaming cookies sitting on the counter.

"Don't you dare touch…," Mother yells appearing from around the corner just as Em and I stuff a cookie in our mouth.

Huffing into the kitchen, "Really you two you act more like two toddlers".

"Hey Mom," giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek. What can I say I'm a momma's boy, she returns the hug and stands back to get a good look at me.

Pursing her lips and shaking her head. "Look at you… you have been working too hard you're not sleeping enough". Looking at me in only that way that a mother can, I try to ease her worries.

"Mom I'm fine, nothing a few hours of sleep won't cure." I tell her kissing the top of her head. As if on cue Carlisle walked in giving me a pat on the back.

Carlisle and Esme would have to have been the greatest parents in the world. Carlisle has always been easy to talk to which made it increasingly hard to keep things from him. Esme is just compassionate and loving and had a way of knowing what all of her children were doing at any giving time. Between the two of them growing up was nothing less than interesting.

"Hey there son…get any rest you worked a long shift yesterday?" patting me on the back.

"A few hours that was before my siblings decided that that was enough." I say giving Alice and Emmett a nod, while dad silently chuckles.

"So Alice where is Jasper and my granddaughter?" Dad asked Ali bending over giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Jazzy should be here any moment now he said was picking Sienna up on his way." With a glazed look she walked back over to mother at the stove to help finish up a rather larger lunch.

One stomach growl; three snuck cookies and a whiny Emmett later, Jasper walks in with a happy looking three year old in his arm. Sienna was a miniature version of Alice with Jasper's blonde wavy hair. Alice being barely 5'1" with short black spiky hair and grey eyes is a site to see compared to the tall lean blond blue eyed man that just walked in. Where Alice is every the optimistic pixie hyped up on speed, Jasper is more mellow and relaxing.

"Uncle Ed" she giggled looking up at me reaching to give me a hug.

"What am I chopped liver" Emmett said looking slightly outraged.

"Uncle Emmy" Sienna screamed running to Emmett's open arms.

"Hey guys got here as soon as I could" Jasper announced walking over and giving Alice a tender kiss. Watching those two interact could be nauseatingly sweet.

"Great now that everyone is here we can begin" mom said walking in clasping her hands together.

BPOV

_Dec. 23 Seattle_

Have you ever had that feeling that you know there's something going to happen, but it just keeps eluding you, going away far enough for you to forget about it but close enough for it to drive you insane. Well add that feeling; try to raise twins and working, and you have the recipe for going completely bonkers.

"Mommy, mommy wake up" two sets of hands say while climbing in my bed.

As a child I was a relatively quiet, being brought up with boisterous parent such as Renee was different to say the least, it was so easy for me to fade into the background and retreat to my own head space. My children have their own personality but to say that they each have a bit of Renee would be an understatement.

"Mommy" I hear my little guy whispered or try to whisper in my ear as I try to feign sleep.

Needless to say patients does not run deep with my daughter or my son apparently.

"MOOOMMMMMYY" he continued in my ear, with the sounds of giggles coming from his sister next to him.

Still only half coherent I start to smile and move to hug each of my angels on their special day. "Happy Birthday babies, you guys are awake early this morning, ready for some breakfast?"

"Oh, Oh, Oh can we have pancakes-" Anthony asked with excitement in his eyes.

"With blueberries?" Lizzy added with the same tone of excitement.

Rolling out of bed giving each one of my angels a kiss on the for head "Alright blueberry pancakes it is"

"YAAAAAAAY" they both shout with clear excitement.

"Why don't you guys go wash up and get ready"

Running through my morning routine of a hot-shower, and dressing which in lou is a very short process. Once entering the kitchen I smell the most heavenly scent that there could be "coffee", and around here no day can officially begin without it.

After walking into the kitchen and pouring my cup of coffee I walk over to the cabinets and refrigerator getting out the ingredients for my special pancakes. While preparing breakfast for my babies I start to reminisce how i felt when I first returned home to forks from college.

_-Flashback-_

_The plane ride home was spent with me trying to figure out how to break the news that I was pregnant to my parents, Charlie mainly and various trips to the bathroom. To say that Charlie is an overprotective parent is to put it lightly, telling him will be one of the more difficult things that I have had to do._

_As I exit the terminal and head toward baggage claim so I could meet Felix on time. Telling Felix should go easier than telling Dad. I could see Felix dark hair and huge frame as I neared the doors, as he came closer into view I could feel the tears leaking free and as my eyes start to blur with wet unshed tears I felt warm arms surround me._

"_Bella…Bella" Felix murmured in my ear. "It's ok babe talk to me, what's wrong?"_

"_Why me…Why now"? I continued to sob into his shirt. "Why."_

"_What what's wrong, you're freaking me out?"_

_I'm 'freaking him out', I'm 'freaking him out', hell I'm freaking myself out and by the looks of it everyone else that is leaving the airport. But surprisingly the looks' I was getting from a few onlookers was a look of sympathy. I look up and notice that there is an old couple looking at us like we are on prime time television. Feeling their eyes judging me sit up wipe my tears look Felix in the face._

"_I'm pregnant." I say it with more strength than I thought I had and realize this is the first time that I have said these two words to another human being. _

"_Are you serious, you scared the shit out of me I thought you were dying or some shit well technically you will be once you tell Charlie-"_

"_Felix seriously I've already had one freak out and I'm not ready to have my next one anytime soon so shut-up." I said glaring at him getting in the passenger seat of the car._

"_Well isn't pregnant Bella feisty" he chuckled moving toward the driver- seat._

_Of all of the people I could have asked to pick me up I choose Felix, he is like the older brother I never asked for. Felix and I have been best-friends since high-school. High-school is where I just wanted to be to the awkward and silent type and get through as fast as possible. Felix noticed me stumbling literally stumbling through the halls and took me under his wing and has been the overprotective and best-friend a girl could ask for._

_Once we hit the road I start to relax a little just the minimal amount before I have to face Charlie. Taking in the familiar scenery of flashes of green and gray and brown I start to rub my stomach and think of the changes this will bring. Just as we hit Port Angles Felix turns to me breaking the completive silence._

"_So have you figured out how you are going to tell Charlie?" he says with a lifted eye-brow_

"_No, I will soon" I murmured, feeling the anxiety return once we enter the city limits of Forks._

"_If you need anything or someone to talk to than you know you can ask me." He said giving me a reassuring smile._

_Just after hitting the city limits of Forks, Felix pulls up to the house that I spent so many of my teenaged days. The house of my youth looked exactly the same as it did when I was younger, I could always count on Charlie to be constant in my life._

"_Come on Belly let's go" Felix said to me while grabbing my bag from out the car._

"_Why must you insist on calling me 'Belly' FeFe" replying in an exasperated tone._

"_Whatever Cupcake"_

_As I take not of the driveway I noticed my old beat-up truck and Charlie's cruiser in front and start to feel the beginnings of tears._

"_Bells welcome home", Charlie said breaking me out of my crying_

_._

"_Hey dad it is great to me back" I say while giving my father a slightly awkward hug. My dad and I are not big on showing our emotions but the fact that I was an emotional mess was not helping with the awkwardness._

"_Let me get that for you" Dada said reaching for the bag I was holding and taking it in the house. As dad was walking into the house I felt Felix walk up to me and hugged me._

"_That man in there is your father and he loves you no matter what happens remember that, and tell he soon" He said to me placing a soft kiss on my head while lifting the rest of my bags and taking them into the house._

_As I enter into my childhood home I start to relax as the smells of home start to attack my senses; smells of tobacco, gun-cleaner, and freshly caught fish. Upon smelling the later it sent me into a race against my stomach to the bathroom. When I finish emptying my stomach into the toilet I lean my head against the cool tile of the toilet to calm down._

_The footsteps outside the door were followed by a light knock on the door, "Bells are you ok?"_

"_Yeah I'm fine just a little sick from the flight"_

"_Okay well Felix told me to tell you he had to leave, and I'm just going into the station for a few I will be back to check on you. Call me if you need me" he said through the door._

"_Thanks Dad I will call if I need thing but really I'm fine." I murmured getting up to wash my face and rinse my mouth out. _

_After hearing Charlie pull out of the driveway I exit the bathroom cautiously hoping that the fish smell does not decide to overpower me 'I'm going to have to tell Charlie soon' I say to myself taking each step with grace that I did not even know I was capable of. _

_As I get to the bottom I start to feel completely exhausted, but as much as I felt exhausted I felt famished. Just as the thought crossed my mind of being famished my stomach growled decided to make its presents known even though none are around to hear other than me._

_Placing my hand on my belly, "Ok let's go find you something to eat"._

_Entering the kitchen with one thing on my mind, food; everything else that is going on will have to wait. Walking into the kitchen I already know that there is going to be few options I mean this is the home of Charlie Swan the eternal bachelor with minimum cooking ability. By the state of the beer filled cupboards and refrigerator I can already tell that I will have to go into town for groceries. _

* * *

**A/n: Ok so i know this does not even begin to make up for being MIA for so long but i was dealing with school and the fam, but i'm back and will try to update really soon. Oh yeah thanks to those that left comments or didn't ,but read, it was you guys that kind of made me feel special (not the crazy kind of 'special') but the nice kind. So comment and let me know where you want the story to go because i'm getting kind of lost!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
